


I'M NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN

by Katsuki_Lucy



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Lucy/pseuds/Katsuki_Lucy
Summary: Stiles isn't a virgin. The pack thinks he is. That trope.





	I'M NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's like one extreme to another with these. Hope you like it!

There was one thing that the pack knew for sure about Stiles: he was a virgin. There was no question about it, Stiles was a virgin and that was that.

Of course, Stiles knew this. The others were constantly teasing him for his lack of sexual experience.

 

And he was fine being the butt of their jokes because only he (and a bunch of other random people) knew the truth.

Stiles was not a virgin, far from it, in fact, he was kind of a slut. He didn’t mind the title of a slut (he kind of enjoyed it actually but that’s irrelevant), but what he did mind was discrimination because of it, but that’s not the point.

 

The point is that Stiles is not a virgin but everyone thinks he is, which is not a problem until it is.

 

There is a unicorn in town and not the ‘fun-and-rainbows’ kind, the ‘I-hate-all-virgins-and-want-to-kidnap-them-and-murder-them-brutally’ kind. Because of this, the entire pack is in a frenzy, trying to figure out a way for all of them to protect Stiles. Every time he tries to stop them and clarify that there isn’t a problem, he’s interrupted by “I’ll do this time” or “You’ll do that time”.

It’s only when Peter clears his throat says “I believe that Stiles would like to say something?” with a smirk thrown at Stiles, that everyone finally shuts up.

 

They all turn to Stiles (not before half of them glare at Peter).

 

“Thanks, Peter,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, you guys don’t need to worry, I’ll be fine, I-....”

 

Before he can continue, everyone is shouting that he can’t take care of himself and that it’s not safe and that the unicorn is gonna kill his virgin ass (thanks Jackson).

 

Fed up, Stiles yells, “FOR GOODNESS SAKES GUYS I AM NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN!”

 

Everyone is silent for a second before Jackson bursts out laughing.

“You really expect us to believe that? Maybe you do have a death wish.”

 

“There are like 30 different people who can’t attest to the fact that I am not a virgin,” Stiles replies, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Peter raises his hand, “I am one of those people.”

 

This seems to break everyone else out of their stupor because there is a chorus of “ew”s and “Peter? Really Stiles?”s.

 

“Since when were you not a virgin?” Scott asks, sounding wounded.

 

“Uhhh… remember Lee?”

 

“You had sex with Lee?! That was in like freshman year!”

 

“What? He was hot!”

 

Everyone rolls their eyes.

 

“Wait, 30?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some prompts for future fics. Sorry, this was so bad.  
> My tumblr: [deepestdarkestllama](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deepestdarkestllama)  
> ~Lucy


End file.
